Jaded Blue
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: *AU* In a downtown jazz bar a raven-haired girl sings a melancholy tune. A few individuals stop into the bar for separate reasons & find themselves in the midst of a crime. An investigation ensues & four of them work together to solve the mystery. Was it an act of the heart or one of logic? "It was true, he had abandoned him, even if only slightly and he had to set things right."


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto nor the lyrics to the songs I used in this fic.

**Pairings:** ItachiXSakura, SaiXIno, SasoriXTamaki, LightXMisa, NarutoXHinata & SasukeX*Yokai.**  
**

*Yokai is the name I gave Pain's female animal path. Her name can be translated into:_ Animal Spirit_. She is _not_ an OC ;p

* * *

**Jaded Blue**

...

"_Nothing is easier than to denounce the evildoer; nothing is more difficult than to understand him."_

_-__Fyodor Dostoevsky_

_..._

Music resounded through the open doors and out into the busy streets, the laughter and merry chattering altogether exhilarating in conjecture with the many melodies. Lights flashed from every direction and cars crawled through the crowded intersections as throngs of people waited at each crossing. Being the final week before Christmas, the downtown district was even more lively than usual.

A few street-performers sat or stood in the corners and played their individual instruments for money. Limousines pulled up to casinos and hotels in an almost constant rhythm as countless galas and events were held in celebration of the holiday season. The scent of food wafted through the air as well as burning wood from the numerous chimneys surrounding the area.

Within a jazz bar, above which read a sign labeling it as '_Jaded Blue_' resided a small crowd of individuals, some sat at the tables while a few others enjoyed slow dances on the floor in front of the stage. Performing was a young woman with raven-colored hair and eyes the rare hue of silver. She sang a soft yet strong collaboration of notes, expression somewhat neutral, though a certain grimness was evident behind her practiced façade.

Beside her sat a single pianist, a man who was rather unassuming in his demeanor but who displayed a constant and easy smile. His fingers expertly drifted along the keys, their color pale as the white upon which they danced.

"_I love you for sentimental reasons_

_I hope you do believe me_

_I'll give you my heart."_

Her voice was easy and collected, though the words implied the feelings she poured into them.

"_I think of you every morning_

_Dream of you every night_

_Darling, I'm never lonely._

_The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly_

_The trembling trees embraced the breeze tenderly_

_Then you and I came wandering by_

_And lost in a sigh were we._

_The shore was kissed by sea and mist tenderly_

_I can't forget how two hearts met breathlessly_

_Your arms opened wide and closed me inside_

_You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly."_

A man walked into the establishment, his onyx eyes glancing about and observing the entirety of what was presented to him. Taking a seat on one of the scarlet, velvet cushioned stools, he ordered a warm serving of sake and sighed as he removed his coat.

"_The falling leaves drift by the window_

_The autumn leaves of red and gold_

_I see your lips, the summer kisses_

_The sun-burned hands I used to hold."_

Glancing to his right, he nodded to the shorter man who sat there, whiskey in hand, before removing his own cell phone and seeing that he had received a text from his wife reminding him to make sure and buy a gallon of milk on his way home. Her shifts at the local clinic usually ran late and she was especially busy during the current season. It was not a false fact that crime rates escalated during the holidays. After responding, he looked to the next message and saw that it was from his father-in-law, giving him an update on the state of his four-year old daughter, Jasmine. This brought a small smile to his face before he returned the device to his pocket.

"_Since you went away the days grow long_

_And soon I'll hear old winter's song_

_But I miss you most of all my darling_

_When autumn leaves start to fall."_

Upon the conclusion of the song, the young woman bowed her head and listened to the immediate applause that followed. She breathed in deeply before lifting her gaze and exchanging a small smile with the man at the piano. The curtains closed and she prepared herself for the next act.

"Hinata-san," the exuberant stage manager approached and clapped, his smile a painful reminder to her of someone whom she had always held dear. "Very well done."

"Thank you, Matsuda," she responded politely before turning and walking backstage to reapply her make-up. She heard the man congratulate the pianist for his efforts as well before she was followed by the latter.

"Sai!" a blonde hollered once she saw the pair enter, eyes set on her boyfriend.

"Hello, Gorgeous," the pianist responded as he approached and placed a small kiss on her cheek. He then turned and made for the separate dressing quarters designated for the men.

"You're so lucky, Ino," the girl beside her stated with a dreamy expression. "He's so sweet."

"I know, right?" Ino responded as she proceeded to spray another layer of perfume on her neck.

Hinata silently sat a row away from the pair before lifting a brush to touch up her foundation. However, it was a rarity for her to get by without indulging into some sort of conversation with the other two and so, just as always, they engaged her.

"That was a beautiful performance," the girl beside Ino proclaimed.

"Thank you, Misa," Hinata replied courteously.

"You sounded so sad though," Misa continued, seemingly unaware of how close to home her words actually hit. "Could it be…you have a broken heart?"

The Hyuuga took a deep breath before proceeding to apply some eye-liner. "No."

When Misa opened her mouth say more on the subject, she received a jab in the side from Ino, who cast her a subsequent warning look. She lowered her voice, "I'll tell you about it later."

Hinata cast them a glance before deciding it did not really matter if Misa was told about…_him_. Closing her eyes, she dispelled his smiling face from her memory and exhaled.

"Ino, Misa," Matsuda called from around the corner. "Are you ready? You're on in five."

"Oh!" Misa exclaimed before quickly applying her lipstick and jumping from the seat.

Ino finished her look at an easier pace before slowly rising and following her fellow blonde onto the stage. She felt the accompanying excitement that always presented itself whenever she performed before assuming the pose that would be greeted by the room behind the curtain.

…

"Here you go, Itachi," the bartender handed the serving of sake to the Uchiha, who received the drink with a nod of gratitude.

"I appreciate it, Kakashi," he stated before taking a sip of the warm liquid and feeling the slight stress he was feeling become subdued by the alcohol.

"How's Sakura?" the silver-haired man began conversationally.

"She's doing well," Itachi nodded. "Working some long hours though."

"Is it hard on Jasmine?"

"Aa, sometimes, but she's an easy-going child."

"Like you, then," Kakashi cast him his signature crinkle-eyed smile. "Thank goodness she didn't develop her mother's temper.

The Uchiha chuckled softly, "Aa, that is true."

The shorter man from beside Itachi looked over and smirked slightly. "Been forever since I've seen that kid, she any bigger?"

"Hm," the Uchiha responded, casting the redhead a glance. "I'd say she's almost as tall as you. Give her another year or so and I think she'll outgrow you."

The man frowned before looking away, "whatever."

"Don't be so sensitive, Sasori," a girl declared as she walked behind the bar and prepared for her shift.

Sasori looked to her and glared, "I'm not being sensitive."

The girl raised her brow but said nothing.

"Glad you're here, Yokai," Kakashi began as he claimed her attention. "Seems like it might turn into a busy night."

"Well, your hunches are usually correct," Yokai replied before preparing several glasses. She then looked to Itachi and smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Itachi returned the smile, "Not much. Just been working a lot. Sakura and I both have."

"That's life," Yokai shrugged as she began to prepare an order.

"Aa," he nodded in agreement. Hesitating a moment, he tilted his head and decided to instigate a subject that was otherwise prohibited within his younger brother's company. "…Sasuke's in town," he began carefully. "He might stop by here on his way from the airport."

"Oh yeah?" the girl replied, outwardly unfazed. "Home for Christmas, eh? How's school goin' for him?"

"It's going well," Itachi replied, resisting the urge to proclaim how extensively proud he was of his younger sibling's accomplishments. "It will be nice to see him."

Yokai merely nodded before handing the finished drink to her waiting customer. She then proceeded to prepare the next one, though a small smile found its way to her face. It had been awhile since she last saw Sasuke and all they had been able to do over the past few months was communicate over text. Glancing to Itachi, she forced her smile away. Sasuke had wanted the news of their relationship to be kept a secret for the time being and so she relented to merely wait until he was ready to tell everyone.

Rounding behind where Kakashi stood, she approached the young man who had just walked in and withheld her comment on the manner in which he chose to sit in the stool.

"Can I get you anythin'?"

"Just the sake," Kakashi asked the Uchiha with a knowing smile. "Or would you like some dessert as well?"

"Aa," Itachi returned the smile. "I will have some…"

"Yes," Yokai's customer replied. "I would like to try that…"

"Cake." Two voices proclaimed simultaneously.

Kakashi and Yokai both turned to prepare their requests and the Uchiha looked to his right to see that a man had recently claimed the spot. The man met his stare with widened eyes, both knees held to his chest and thumb placed against his mouth, portraying one of the strangest postures Itachi had yet seen. After another moment, the latter looked away and decided against attempting to discern the reason for such a display. It did not matter.

The young man, upon the aversion of the occupant's attention to his left, allowed his own gaze to drift to the door as it was opened and a woman walked through, her face solemn. She met his eyes and he acknowledged her presence with a subtle nod. Afterwards, her attention drifted and she sat at one of the tables on the far side of the room.

The man, L, refocused his attention on the bar and merely waited in practiced patience for the real cause of his emergence to arrive. He was on a stake-out of sorts with his accomplice, Naomi Misora, the woman whom had just entered. They were undercover and were not even known by the local police. Their mark, Yagami Light, was son of the police chief and recently sworn in to the force as well. It was recently discovered that he had started to spend a considerable amount of time with one of the showgirls at the bar and was due to arrive for that girl's performance in a matter of minutes.

L was 26% certain that he was the serial killer whom had been so well-concealed for the past four years. After receiving his cake, he took a bite before the door again opened and the man himself arrived, face stoic and refined. It was L's first time seeing Light in person and, as he walked by, the man could literally _feel _the heaviness the atmosphere had suddenly become.

The russet-haired individual greeted the man to L's left, whom the latter now assumed was a member of the police as well, before walking to an open seat on the other side of the bar and ordering an old-fashioned.

Naomi, from her seat at the table, could clearly see the newcomer and her eyes ever-so-slightly narrowed at the sight of his face. He was the very man who had potentially killed her fiancée three years prior and who had thus far escaped any evidence as to his numerous crimes. However, like L, she felt intuitively that they were suspecting the right person. It was something that could not be explained through logic. However, in the current world, a hunch was not enough to convict an individual and so they had spent a great deal of time trying to find something_, anything_ to at least initiate the process that would end in his death sentence.

The light's dimmed once more and the curtain on the stage was raised. All eyes turned to observe the two blonde's as the swell of instruments were raised and they began to sing in clear, accomplished tones.

"_The French are glad to die for love._

_They delight in fighting duels."_

Ino's introduction was followed by Misa, who approached the microphone and grinned.

"_But I prefer a man who lives_

_And gives expensive jewels."_

Casting her hand outward, Ino conveyed a practiced smirk.

"_A kiss on the hand_

_May be quite continental,"_

Misa ran a hand along the necklace she wore,

"_But diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

L's eyes drifted over to Light, who had turned to watch the performance, head tilted slightly and elbow propped against the counter. The black-haired man continued to observe his suspect and tried to discern his thoughts. Everything about him was _too_ clean. That, if nothing else, was suspicious.

Yokai finished preparing the drink and approached the gentleman on the other side of the counter.

"Here ya go."

Light turned, offered a practiced smile and accepted the glass with a soft word of gratitude. He cast his eyes about the area and caught a glimpse of the individual sitting beside his coworker. The way he was staring at him was a little…unnerving. Resisting the urge to glare, he instead returned his attention to the stage and took a sip of his drink.

"_Men grow cold _

_As girls grow old,_

_And we all lose our charms in the end."_

"_But square-cut or pear-shaped,_

_These rocks don't loose their shape."_

The song continued as the two women danced around one another across the stage and took turns on the microphone. Itachi conversed with Kakashi, Yokai and Sasori in a quiet tone so as not to disturb those watching the performance and both Naomi and L continued to watch Yagami Light as subtly as they each believed possible. Several moments later, as the instruments began to indicate the climax, Hinata and Sai emerged from their preparations and met with the male vocalist whom they would be performing with next, Neji Hyuuga.

"Are you alright?" he asked his cousin when he noticed her solemn expression.

Hinata tried her best to offer him a genuine smile before nodding, "yes, I'm fine."

Neji and Sai exchanged a doubtful glance before the older Hyuuga decided to delay the potential conversation for the time being. There was not any use in instigating a cause for her to be upset.

"_Diamonds! Diamonds!" _

Misa shouted exuberantly and Ino stepped up beside her with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"_I don't mean rhinestones!"_

They both raised their voices and recited the final line together.

"_But diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

A chorus of clapping resounded and the curtain closed, the lights in the main room brightening from their dimmed status. Misa held a hand to her chest and released a loud exhale as Ino grinned and ran a hand through her long bangs. Matsuda greeted them both with a wide grin before congratulating them on their excellent performance.

The manager then approached the waiting duo and pianist before looking about with a slight crease in his brows. "Where's Tamaki?"

Hinata's eyes widened slightly and she cast a glance across the area before turning and stating that she was going to look in the dressing room. Upon entering, she was greeted by Misa and Ino. After exchanging a smile with them, she looked in the practice room and found the girl with her back turned and hands dutifully guiding the sound emitted by her instrument.

At the sound of the door opening, the brunette turned and saw Hinata before rushing forward with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time."

"It's alright," the Hyuuga replied with an understanding smile before turning and leading the way to the stage, where Sai and Neji were already prepared. Tamaki muttered an apology to them as well before she raised her bow and gently laid her chin against the violin. She closed her eyes and breathed in before mentally running through the composition and trying her best to maintain composure.

…

L's eyes widened when Light suddenly stood and slowly walked to the front of the room, leaving his drink behind and heading towards the stage. Turning his head slightly, the detective met Naomi's gaze and shifted his own in the direction the suspect had ventured. Misora, fully understanding the implications, stood and casually followed the teen. Her fist clenched ever so slightly as she felt a familiar determination and anger course through her in reaction to the very image of the potential killer before her. Dormant feelings surfaced and she steadied her resolve. She would avenge Ray, no matter what.

As he reached the stage, Light changed course and walked behind it, towards the dressing rooms before taking the steps and knocking three times on the wooden door marked _'Staff Only.'_ He only had to wait a moment before it was opened and Misa wrapped her arms securely about his neck.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I just did," she shrugged before giggling and standing on her toes to place a kiss on his lips. In truth, he _always_ delivered three knocks.

Naomi's gaze narrowed as she observed them from her position around the corner, the lack of lighting in the particular area of the bar a helpful advantage for her concealment. She always tried to avoid catching sight of other couples like that and the scene before her ignited the ever-present hurt caused by the absence of her fiancée along with a resentment that accompanied the fact that the two people before her were responsible.

However, after another moment, Light followed Misa backstage and the door was closed, leaving Misora to ponder whether she should risk following them. However, as she analyzed the situation further, she decided to simply wait until the man remerged. The possibility of her being seen by someone would be at a much greater probability if she ventured into an area in which she had no idea of the layout.

…

"Tsk, tsk," Ino shook her head when Misa rounded the corner, Light in tow. "You should know better than to bring your boyfriend back here."

Misa pouted, "He isn't my boyfriend." Clinging to his arm, she smiled and released a euphoric sigh. "We're engaged."

"Right," Ino responded before turning back to the mirror. "I keep forgetting."

Matsuda entered then and, upon seeing Light, grinned happily as he eagerly approached. "Light-kun! It's been awhile."

Light shrugged, "if you consider a week awhile."

The manager only laughed as he placed a hand awkwardly behind his head and Ino rolled her eyes. She should have known there wouldn't be any real trouble in Misa bringing her _fiancée_ into the staff room. Matsuda was far too easygoing and friendly.

…

Itachi looked to his phone and smiled when Sakura responded to the most recent text he had sent. It seemed her shift was almost over and he was pleased that she was able to head home a little earlier than usual. With all the emergencies, it was not always certain what time she would be able to leave work. He supposed, after Sasuke showed up, he would head back as well to spend time with her.

L, having glanced down to see whether Light had contacted his associate, averted his gaze once it was determined that the man had only been communicating with his significant other. He scanned the list of beverages on the menu and wondered what would best compliment his cake. However, most of it was alcoholic and he wished to completely avoid those drinks in the prevention of his judgment being altered on even a .01 percentage.

"The jasmine tea is quite wonderful," a voice said from beside him. "I always have it with my cake."

L looked up to see Light's associate, looking to him with a slight smile. It was very intriguing…that he had known exactly what he was thinking.

"Do you?"

Itachi nodded, "Aa."

"Hm," L lifted a finger between his lips and considered. The components of jasmine and the sweet undertones that tea possessed _would_ provide the appropriate satisfaction. He looked to Kakashi, "I'll have some."

The silver-haired bartender, who had been standing nearby, nodded. "You got it."

"And," L lifted his index finger. "Bring me some sugar, please."

Itachi withheld his own comment on that particular matter. Though he usually preferred a great deal of sugar in most tea, he never had it with jasmine. It tended to damage the subtle sweetness of that beverage and instilled too much of an overpowering taste.

Yokai, per Kakashi's instruction, placed some sugar packets in front of L before returning to her previous task of stocking the ice containers. She glanced to the door briefly. Sasuke had notified her only minutes earlier that he was on his way. It was always very exciting, the anticipation of seeing him.

A few moments later, Kakashi placed the hot drink in front of the crouching man before him and the latter received it with a nod of gratitude before proceeding to empty all 12 packets of sugar into the liquid.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he watched before taking another sip of his own tea. To each their own, after all.

"Mm," L stated as he lifted a finger to his chin, having already sampled the beverage. "This was…" he looked to the Uchiha, "a gratifying suggestion."

Nodding, Itachi only offered a faint smirk. His phone then vibrated once more and he observed the smiling face that Sakura had replied with. His smirk transitioned into a smile and he sent her one as well.

The curtain was raised to reveal four individuals and it grew considerably darker in the room than it had for the previous performances. Colored lights of blue and purple glowed off of the entertainers and the solemn voice of the piano began. Shortly following, the violin joined the melancholy tune and its crying tone encircled the room.

Itachi looked to Sasori, whose complete attention had turned to the stage, and withheld the urge to shake his head. Every Thursday night the man came to see the violinist play and he would watch as if mesmerized by the sight of her. However, despite promptings from all of those who knew him, he had yet to approach her.

"_This is the end,_

_Hold your breath and count to ten,_

_Feel the earth move and then,_

_Hear my heart burst again,"_

Neji and Hinata sang together, their voices perfectly in sync and their harmonizing expertly coordinated. She smiled slightly and he returned it with a small smirk of his own.

"_For this is the end,_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment,_

_So overdue I owe them,_

_Swept away I'm stolen,"_

The door to the bar opened and the youngest Uchiha walked through, casting his eyes about the room and making sure not to disturb anyone with his entrance. Slowly walking over to the bar, he smirked when he saw that no one had yet noticed his presence. Nonchalantly stopping at the far end of the counter, he waited until Yokai came over before reaching out and tapping her on the shoulder when her back was turned.

She glanced over and grinned instantly before giving him a hug. "Hey," she whispered. "What's up?"

He shrugged, "nothin' much."

Stepping back, she pointed to Itachi before winking and continuing her work of cleaning the area.

"_Skyfall is where we start,_

_A thousand miles and poles apart,_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark,"_

Sasuke walked over to his brother and stopped between him and Sasori. Itachi looked up and smiled, though Sasori merely looked over at the teen with a brief nod before returning his attention to the stage. The youngest Uchiha shared a knowing look with his brother in regard to the violinist before they both decided to allow the matter to rest…for the time being.

"_Let the skyfall (Let the skyfall)_

_When it crumbles (When it crumbles)_

_We will stand tall (We will stand tall)_

_Face it all together_

_At skyfall."_

"How was your flight?" Itachi began conversationally, voice lowered.

"It was alright," Sasuke replied. "It's…uhm…nice to be back."

"It's nice to have you here."

Kakashi approached them then and reached a hand out to shake that of one of his favorite students. In the Uchiha's middle school days, he had taught him karate.

"Long time no see," the silver-haired man stated with a crinkle-eyed smile. "How's school?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's…okay."

"Stressful?"

"Yeah."

"I imagine so."

Yokai stepped up beside Kakashi and joined the conversation. "It's take a lot of hard work to be the best."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed as he looked to her but he refrained from countering the remark.

Itachi, however, nodded. "Aa, it does."

"He's…the best?" L suddenly leaned forward in his seat and peered around the older Uchiha to observe the sibling.

Looking to the strange individual, Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing.

"_Where you go I go,_

_What you see I see"_

The haunting song continued to progress and Hinata closed her eyes and allowed her emotions to embrace the words she sang. Neji merely focused on maintaining his voice at the proper pitch before looking to his cousin and regarding her in slight concern.

"_I know I'd never be me_

_Without the security,_

_Of your loving arms,_

_Keeping me from harm,"_

Sai smiled as he played through the melody, running his gaze between the keys and the faceless individuals in the crowd. Tamaki lifted her eyes to the glowing sign that indicated the bar and looked to spot in which she knew _he _would be sitting. It was the very same seat every time. Without fail, he was there every Thursday and so, as she smiled, she played only for him, just as she always did. For the man whose name she did not even know, yet loved all the same.

"_Put your hand in my hand,_

_And we'll stand."_

Naomi listened to the song while simultaneously watching for any movement from the stage door. It was a great deal more difficult to see since the lights had gone out, but she nevertheless remained vigilant. There was a foreboding feeling that she couldn't seem to dispel and she wondered if L could sense it too. Somewhere a malevolent presence lurked and she subconsciously placed a hand on the handle of the gun she had concealed within her coat.

"_Let the skyfall (Let the skyfall)"_

Itachi explained to Sasuke that he would most likely head out in a few minutes, as Sakura would arrive home soon. "Do you want me to drive you back with me?"

Exchanging a subtle glance with Yokai, the younger Uchiha shook his head. "No, that's alright. I will head over later. Probably just hang out here for a bit."

Itachi smiled before lifting a hand and tapping his sibling's forehead, "perhaps next time then."

Sasuke smiled, "sounds good, Nii-san."

"_When it crumbles (When it crumbles)"_

Ino sighed as she simply stared at her reflection within the mirror. Listening to the music from the stage, she could not help but admit that Hinata was a much more accomplished singer than her. However, it was also true that the girl practiced more than she did. Both she and Neji had very…soothing voices.

"_We will stand tall (We will stand tall)"_

Matsuda conversed casually with both Light and Misa as the latter continued to cling adoringly to her fiancée's arm. The son of chief Yagami chuckled at something the manager had said before lifting his eyes to the individuals on the stage. They were all very talented, and he tilted his head as he simply listened to the pleasant sound.

"_Face it all together"_

The atmosphere felt exceedingly _heavy_, despite Light having left the immediate area. L looked to the stage and narrowed his eyes slightly. Something…did not feel right. He was tempted to contact Naomi but he also reasoned that he could not risk giving her position away, or reveal the fact that they were working together.

"_At skyfall."_

The performers' voices faded and transitioned into the final chords from the musicians. Only an echo remained following the final bar and there was a brief silence, which was typically trailed by a chorus of thunderous applause. However, that applause did not come. In the very next instant, the lights on stage were completely extinguished and several gunshots rang out through the darkness. Screams joined the ominous composition as well as the sounds of shattered glass and overturning tables.

Itachi instantly jumped up from his seat, gun raised and directed towards the stage. Sasuke's eyes widened and he and Sasori both instinctively dropped to the floor. L calmly stared unseeingly into the room, listening to any foreign sound that could aid him in potentially uncovering the cause or individual behind the attack. Kakashi pulled Yokai down behind the bar beside him, and he held her close as bottles were broken above them. Naomi cocked her gun and aimed it towards the location in which she knew the door would be. There was no other way out of the performance area.

The gunshots stopped and another silence ensued. After a moment, Kakashi reached back and flipped the main lights on, the room instantly illuminating to reveal the scene that had resulted in a matter of seconds. All eyes looked to the stage, and as Sasuke stood and followed suit, he instantly recognized the victim lying upon the raised hardwood. Itachi approached calmly, gun still prepared to fire if the shooter happened to reveal himself.

L continued to stare with widened eyes as his mind instinctively began to try and solve the case that had just presented itself to him. Was it Light? His killings were different, though. They were never so…unstructured. However, he could not overlook the fact that the man was still backstage and perhaps one of the only individuals in the building who had access to the stage equipment. Speaking of which…

"Secure all the exits," Itachi ordered to Kakashi. "No one comes in or out."

L again marveled at the Uchiha's ability to discern his own thoughts so accurately.

The bartender did as instructed, speaking in the radio device he wore for someone in the back to secure the second and only other exit. Yokai stood and looked to Sasuke, who met her gaze and approached before asking if she was alright. Nodding, the girl assured him that she was.

Naomi, still concealed, did not hesitate in removing her phone and contacting L. It seemed they would not be able to maintain the ruse that they were estranged to one another for very much longer.

…

Upon the stage, and instantly following the return of the lighting, Tamaki looked to her left and brought a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. Sai stood from the piano and rushed over, expression unreadable but eyes instantly saddened by what he saw.

Hinata was last to look and, as she did so, her heart instantaneously felt crushed by the weight of loss. This…could not be happening. At first, she could only stand and stare, entirely frozen and almost feeling as if it were somehow a nightmare. However, upon surfacing, she rushed forward and fell over the fallen form of her cousin.

"Neji Nii-san," she sobbed as tears formed in her eyes. Holding him close, her hand cradled the back of his head as blood seeped from his chest, staining her dress and strands of hair.

Matsuda rounded the corner and felt his jaw open in disbelief. The radio device fell from his hand and onto the floor as he shook his head. It wasn't real. It _couldn't_ be real. Turning, he ventured back to the dressing room and informed Ino of what happened before asking her to secure the back exit.

She numbly nodded before tears sprung to her eyes and she did as her manager had instructed.

…

"L," Naomi spoke into her phone, "what happened?"

L, who had his own mobile device lifted to his ear at the tips of his fingers, did not avert his gaze as he replied. "Someone's been shot."

"Who?"

"One of the performers."

"I see," she lowered her gaze and hesitated before continuing. "…was it…?"

"I don't know yet. He hasn't come out has he?"

"I can't be sure," she replied. "I couldn't see anything for about 15 seconds."

L nodded, "I will meet up with you shortly. Go ahead and proceed backstage. Also…be careful."

Misora ended the call before pocketing the phone and following the detective's instructions. He was privately commissioned and therefore not commonly known. She had joined forces with him after leaving the FBI upon the loss of her fiancée, who had also been a federal agent.

Opening the door, she peered around the corner before entering the dressing chamber, where she saw one of the showgirls crying at her the vanity. Looking about the area, she searched for any sign of Light or the girl he had been with. However, upon noting that they were not in the immediate vicinity, she proceeded to the crime scene. Despite having left the agency, she had been allowed to maintain her status as a back-up associate.

Lifting her badge to show both the manager that she was permitted access and the man who had just stepped onto the stage, Naomi lowered her gun and observed the body. Itachi followed her example, before kneeling beside Hinata and placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to do this, miss, but I need you to step away from the body."

Hinata closed her eyes and tried her best to process what was being said to her. The body? Was that…all he was? She then allowed the man to lift her as he wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"I'll leave this to you a moment," Itachi said to the FBI agent.

Naomi nodded before the Uchiha led Hinata away from the scene and into the dressing room. The girl sat in one of the chairs beside Ino, whose form was shaking with sobs. Hinata stared unseeingly at the floor as, somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered who could have killed Neji. A disturbing answer presented itself, but she instantly pushed it away…

Itachi removed his arm before looking to his left when the sound of footsteps approached. It was Light, gun drawn and face grave.

"Did you see what happened?"

Light nodded to the Uchiha, "yes, I was standing at the stage opening with Misa and the stage manager. After the lights came on, I went upstairs into the breaker room. There's an opening above the stage where the shooter could have disabled the lights and fired the fatal shot. I searched the entire room but it was empty."

"I see," Itachi replied. "That's strange." He then looked about, slightly confused. "Where's Misa?"

"She was screaming hysterically and so I told her to hide in the prop closet."

Itachi could not help but smile slightly as he thought of his wife and how she would undoubtedly do the same. However, upon that thought, he also realized that he could not head home early after all. Removing his phone, he told Sakura as much through text before pocketing it and turning towards the crime scene. "There is an agent from the FBI here as well."

"Convenient," Light commented, as he ventured to the closet and opened it, allowing Misa to rush forward into his arms, entire body trembling with nerves.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Itachi replied before returning to the stage. Naomi was taking snapshots of the body's placement and recording various amounts of data in a notepad.

Upon noticing his presence, Misora lowered the device and pointed towards the victim's chest. "He was shot in the heart."

The Uchiha nodded before motioning towards the violinist and pianist alike. They approached with solemn expressions. "Please proceed backstage," he instructed.

Nodding, they followed his order and walked passed him, disappearing into the adjoining area. After they had gone, Itachi knelt and gazed down at Neji's face, creasing his brows slightly but otherwise withholding any further reaction. The man had been a classmate of his brother's, though the two had never been significantly close.

…

L stood from his chair, hands in pockets, before approaching the stage. Several people were sitting at the tables and either making calls to individuals they knew or finding comfort within the company of present loved ones. He ran his eyes across their faces but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The shooter either came from within the crowd, above the stage, or from the right side, where no one had been standing.

As he walked up the steps, both Light's associate and Naomi turned to observe him and he merely nodded as he stopped beside the body.

"Sir," Itachi stated. "What is your business here?"

L replied before Naomi could say anything. "I am Ryuuzaki, private detective."

Misora lowered her gaze. It seemed he still wanted their partnership to remain unknown. Itachi simply nodded to the man, deciding against arguing. He somewhat recalled an instance in which he had heard the name. Besides, having been sitting beside the man during the entire event, he was absolutely certain that he was not the shooter.

"Uchiha Itachi," he extended a hand in greeting.

L accepted the gesture, before looking to Naomi and holding his hand out to her in the same fashion Itachi had done. "Ryuuzaki."

"Misora Naomi," she replied with a nod.

The detective turned then to observe the body. He scanned the entire stage area and noted that there were 8 bullet indentions within the floor and on the wall behind. Including the one lodged in the victim's chest, there were precisely 9 shots fired.

"It is strange that no one else was injured. This handiwork is quite…careless."

"Aa," Itachi replied to L with a nod. "Either the shooter has a lousy aim, which I highly doubt as he successfully killed Mr. Hyuuga with a bullet to the heart, or he wanted to instill fear prior to the murder itself." Walking about the area, he pointed down at the floor. "See how the shots were placed around the location of each of the performers' positions?"

L nodded, before crouching and narrowing his eyes as he observed the scene from his place on the floor. Naomi withheld the urge to comment on her partner's sleuthing techniques and instead continued her occupation of questioning the stage manager. However, as Matsuda was responding to the inquiry of whether or not he had seen anything suspicious prior to the shooting, Misora caught sight of Light as he came around the corner, eyes set on the body.

She gritted her teeth but held her tongue. There was nothing she could do about him at the moment. As much as she hated to admit it, L was right in saying that this killing was nothing like the usual scenes left by the serial killer. _'Though,' _she thought stubbornly. _'He could have simply made this look like someone else was responsible. I wouldn't put it past him. Was Neji a criminal though? Was he even anyone significant? He doesn't even fit the common profile. Maybe its personal…was there an affair going on between him and the showgirl Yagami is now seeing?'_

"What model of gun did the shooter use?"

At the sound of Light's voice, Itachi turned and lifted one of the bullets he had placed within the evidence bag. "It was a 9mm Smith & Wesson."

Light nodded, "of course. Only the best and most popular gun on the market."

"Carried by several police officials as well."

"You think this was the work of a cop?"

Itachi shook his head, "not particularly." He smirked, "a cop would be smarter about it."

Light returned the smirk.

L, also having turned upon hearing Light's voice, stared up at him silently a moment before standing and approaching. He held out a hand, "Ryuuzaki, Private detective."

Recognizing the strange individual as the same one who had been sitting at the bar and staring at him earlier, Light hesitated before accepting the handshake. "Yagami Light."

"It was a 9mm, you said?" L continued as he removed his hand and placed his thumb against his chin in thought.

"You didn't notice?" Light raised a brow in question.

"I am confirming."

There was a brief silence before Yagami nodded. "Yes."

"Then it seems to me…" L stated as he turned to again observe the scene. "That the shooter…favors the number nine."

Itachi and Light exchanged a glance before the former tilted his head, "…we can certainly take that into consideration." Personally, he was inclined to believe that such a fact had nothing to do with the murder. There were four people performing at the time and two shots were fired in the vicinity of each before the final, fatal shot into the heart of Hyuuga Neji. The fact that the gun had been a 9mm was simply due to the fact that, as previously stated, it was the most popular model.

"Please do," the detective said only before proceeding to walk about the area and observing each of the bullet indentions in turn.

Itachi turned to Light, "would you like to question the rest of the performers or should I?"

Glancing to the FBI agent and noting that she was continuing in her interview with Matsuda, Light shrugged. "You don't think she can handle it?"

"It might be more efficient if more than one of us conducts that job."

"True," Yagami agreed with a nod. He considered a moment before continuing, "I'll go ahead and let you take this one. You tend to be a little easier for people to talk to in this sort of situation."

Itachi looked away uncomfortably, "not this again."

"What?" Light shrugged, "you have a very calming presence. Everyone says so."

"Alright," the Uchiha replied good-naturedly before nodding. "I will take the interviews and leave the examination of the crime scene to you."

Light nodded before turning and lowering himself onto one knee beside Neji's body. L approached as well and crouched opposite him. Itachi made his way backstage and inhaled deeply before approaching Misa, who appeared to be the least distressed.

"Amane-san," he smiled as he sat beside her. "How are you doing?"

"Tachi!" she replied with a small grin. "How's Sakura-chan?" Despite being obviously shaken by the event, she was still able to maintain her enthusiasm and it was actually quite refreshing to the Uchiha.

"She is doing well," he responded.

"And how about that kid?"

"Jasmine? Aa, she is also well."

Misa crossed her arms, "I keep telling Light that we need to hurry up and get married so that she can have a playmate."

Itachi chuckled softly, "I will try my best to help convince him for you."

"Really?" she responded, clasping her hands together. "That would be so great."

"Aa," he replied before taking out his notepad. "But I digress. I need to ask you a few questions."

…

Kakashi sighed as he continued cleaning the broken glass atop the counters and on the floor. Many people had jumped up form their seats and allowed their drinks to topple over during the shooting. Luckily, no shots deviated from the stage and so no one else was injured. However, the loss of even one life was enough to instill sorrow. Looking to Sasori, he saw how anxious he was and again sighed.

"Are you worried about Tamaki?"

Sasori glared slightly, but allowed it to dissipate the next moment. "…yeah, a little."

"She'll be alright," he offered a smile.

"I just…" he shook his head. "What if it had been her? I would've never…"

"Told her how you felt?"

"…yeah."

"Well," the man shrugged. "It wasn't and so there's no use in speculating over that. However," he leaned forward. "I do recommend that you get on with it already."

"…I know…"

"As soon as they finish questioning all of them, I'll let you go backstage. How's that?'

"It's…" Sasori blushed slightly. "…yeah…that's fine."

From beside the shorter man, Sasuke sat beside Yokai, who was trying her best to maintain composure. Neji had been a really great guy and she couldn't even bear to direct her gaze towards the stage.

"You sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, offering him a small smile. "It's just…difficult to grasp. I'm not…even really sure how I feel about it."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know what you mean." Having known Neji in his younger years, it was strange to think that he was no longer living. He had not talked with him much and they had actually avoided one another for the most part. However, it had still been someone he knew and that was enough to inflict regret.

Glancing down, the younger Uchiha looked to the girl's hand and recalled his reasons for keeping their relationship a secret. It had mostly been out of…entertainment, to see how long it would take everyone they knew to figure out that they were together. Both her brother and his own had been trying to set them up for awhile and it had admittedly annoyed him. However, in light of what had just happened, those reasons seemed insignificant. _'Oh, what the hell?' _he thought before reaching out awkwardly to place his hand over hers.

Yokai looked up to him before smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and simply finding comfort within his company. "I'm…really happy you're here."

"Yeah…uhm…me too," he smiled as he leaned his head against hers.

…

"I think it's safe to say that the shooter used some sort of night vision device to conduct this murder," Light stated.

"Yes," L nodded. "I think that is an accurate assessment. There is no way someone can shoot that accurately in the dark."

"Now," Yagami stood, "we need to figure out which direction the shots were fired from."

"The victim was standing like this," L demonstrated as he also stood and angled his body, "facing the crowd and turned slightly to the left, facing the woman he was singing with." He brought a thumb to his lips. "In which case, the shot came either from within the crowd here, or from stage right."

Light nodded, "Yes, that makes sense. When the lights came on, I immediately went to the stairs and searched the room above. However, it was empty. I originally assumed that Mr. Hyuuga had been shot in the back."

"Quick thinking," L replied, looking to the boy with widened eyes. "However, I imagine that the shooter disappeared in the small interval between the final shot and the return of the lighting."

"If he was backstage, he might've been able to escape through that exit before it was locked. It is doubtful he was fast enough to make it all the way from the crowd to the back exit."

"So then," L replied. "Let's just say for now that the shot came from stage right. How then, were the lights diminished?"

"That's what I can't figure out," Light creased his brows. "That room is the only location where they can be controlled." Looking up at the light fixtures on the ceiling he shook his head, "is there even a way to manually disable them from here?"

"Wait a moment," L replied as he walked passed and approached Naomi and Matsuda. Looking to the manager, he stepped forward. "Do you not have any staff members controlling the lighting?"

Light glanced back before approaching as well and waiting for the man to respond.

"Well," Matsuda replied as he lifted a small device. "The guy who used to do that job quit about 2 months ago. I'm the only one who has remote access to the lighting from here."

L stared down at the small remote and reasoned that the man before him had definitely not been the one to fire the shot. The most obvious of the several reasons was the fact that he had not been facing the right direction and several people could attest to the fact that he had not moved from his current location before or after the blackout.

A thought struck him then, a lead that could potentially result in the identity of the shooter. However, looking to Light, he decided against proceeding. He wanted to see if the boy would accurately decipher that lead as well. He was already 81% positive that Yagami was not to blame for this particular crime, though he was still his prime suspect in the serial killer case.

"Did that man have one of those devices in his possession as well? What's his name?" Light asked, hand lifted to his chin in thought.

L looked to Yagami with widened eyes. He had caught on. Averting his gaze slightly, he looked to Naomi, who was staring at Light with a blank expression. Sensing a set of eyes on her, she looked to her associate and felt herself relent. It was almost certain that the man before them was not the killer this time. It disappointed her a little, but she could not deny the facts presented to her. Matsuda had said he was standing next to Light the entire time and that he had still been there when the lights came back on. He had an alibi.

"Yes, he did," the manager replied with a nod. "However, I got it back from him before he left. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?" Light replied, still sorting through the information.

Naomi excused herself then and stated that she was going to call in the police, medical, and forensic teams to complete the crime scene.

L nodded before tilting his head, "where's the extra device?"

"In my office," Matsuda responded.

"Who else has access to that room?"

"I'm the only one with a key."

"Keys can be duplicated," Light responded off-handedly.

"Yes," L replied. "They most certainly can."

"Back on the subject of the former associate," Light continued. "Why did he quit?"

"Oh…" Matsuda responded. "He and Hinata-san had been dating. However, I think something happened between them and he came and told me about a week after the tension had started that he wished to resign. I collected all of his equipment and he left that same day."

"I see," L replied, thumb returning to his lips as another component fell into place. Looking to Light, he saw that he had reached the same conclusion. They had stumbled upon a connection.

"But," Matsuda responded quickly. "Naruto-kun couldn't have done this. There's no way."

"You'd be surprised," Light replied. "What some people are capable of."

"Yes," L cast the man beside him a pointed look. "That is very true."

Lowering his eyes, the manager simply looked to the floor. There was just now way. He entirely trusted Naruto and it seemed as if it were against his very nature to commit such a crime.

"That name sounds so familiar," Light turned and shook his head as he tried to determine where he had heard it before.

"Does it?"

"Yes…I just can't remember why."

…

Having already concluded his interviews with Misa, Tamaki, and the combined duo that was Sai and Ino, the latter opting to comfort his girlfriend during the process, the Uchiha finally knelt in front of Hinata and looked to her gently.

"Hinata-san," he began delicately. "I need to ask you a few questions."

The young woman looked to him but her eyes were entirely distant and empty with grief. "…alright."

"Did you see anything at all before the lights went out that you can remember as being out of the ordinary?"

"No…" she shook her head slowly. "Nothing. I was looking at Neji Nii-san the whole time and closed my eyes before it…happened. I didn't see anything."

"Did you see your cousin speaking with anyone prior to the performance? Someone who seemed out of place?"

Hinata brought a hand to her forehead, "uhm…" she tried to summon the face of Neji but her entire mind willed itself against his image. "I, uh…" closing her eyes, she shook her head. "I'm so sorry…I…can't…"

"It's quite alright," Itachi consoled. "Anything at all you can offer me will be fine. Is there anything you can think of that might help us in determining the identity of the person who did this?"

That disturbing thought presented itself again but Hinata again suppressed it. It seemed entirely impossible and…traitorous to even so much as entertain as a possibility.

"No…" she lowered her head. "Nothing."

Recognizing that he would not be able to obtain any information from Hinata, Itachi stood and announced that he would return in a little while before making his way out of the room.

…

"Which of the other performer's is Hinata-san closest too?" Light asked the manager.

"Uhm…Ino-chan I think."

Nodding, Light asked Matsuda to please bring her to him. The man obeyed before turning and leaving. L looked over, "you wish to question her on the details of the relationship between the singer and mechanic manager."

"Yes," Light replied. "I think we might have something here."

"I do as well."

Itachi stepped out and walked over to his associate, "I have finished questioning them. I didn't obtain much from Hinata-san, however."

"Matsuda informed us that she had been dating a man named Uzumaki Naruto, who used to run the light mechanics here."

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi responded with a slightly widened gaze. "You don't…suspect him do you?"

"You know him," L stated.

"Oh, right," Light nodded. "That's where I've heard his name."

"Aa," Itachi replied. "He is my little brother's best friend."

"Is your brother still in contact with him?"

"Usually," Itachi replied. "But they haven't really talked much lately."

"Lately meaning the past two months?" L pressed.

"Aa, that sounds about right."

Light lowered his gaze to the floor before adding, "In answer to your question…yes, he is the prime suspect in this case at the moment."

"Oh…" Itachi responded and, unable to withhold his next comment, shook his head. "…shit."

Matsuda returned with Ino then and Light approached her, followed closely by L. Now that the former thought of it, the bizarre private detective seemed to be intently studying every move he made. It was…a little unnerving. However, he could not deny the prowess of the man, despite his _unique _behavior.

"Ino-san," Light began as smoothly as he could.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I need to ask you about Hinata-san and Uzamaki Naruto's past relationship."

"Most particularly," L added. "The details regarding their break-up."

Mouth opening slightly, Ino looked to them both in astonishment before recovering herself and crossing her arms. "I don't know anything about it."

However, both L and Light had observed her initial reaction and recognized the fact that she was lying about her ignorance concerning the situation.

…

Naomi hung up the phone before sitting at the bar and allowing her forehead to fall into her hand, where she closed her eyes and tried to clear her head. The appropriate authorities were on their way and would arrive at the establishment within ten minutes or so.

"Care for something to drink?" Kakashi asked, prompting the woman to look up at him.

"Yes, some coffee would be great."

He nodded, "I'll be right back."

As he disappeared into the kitchen, Misora glanced over at the young couple on the right of the shorter man she was now sitting beside. Ray's face returned to her mind and she shook her head before looking away. It had been three years and she was surprised how acute his absence still was. For awhile, working on cases with L had served to distract her from her sentimentality. However, recently, memories and the emotions associated with them had resurfaced for seemingly no reason. Time…was a strange thing.

"There you are," the bartender stated as he placed a mug in front of her along with some packets of sugar and a few containers of half-and-half. "Wasn't sure how you liked it."

"This is perfect," she replied. "Cream and a little sugar."

As she prepared her coffee, she overheard the conversation that bad begun beside her.

"So," Sasori looked over, his lips upturning slightly. "How long you two been datin' behind our backs?"

Yokai chuckled slightly and Sasuke looked over at the man. "A little over two months ago. Almost three."

"I see," the red-head nodded before taking a shot of whiskey. "That's cool…or whatever."

"Yeah, it is," Yokai replied. "The coolest."

Sasori shrugged and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked away from the shorter man.

Misora smiled despite herself, unable to help but feel happy for the couple. They were young and only a world of possibilities awaited them. Taking a sip of her beverage, she felt instantly satisfied and it aided her mind in its processing of all the information she had taken in.

'_Two months…why does that sounds so familiar?' _

…

L and Light finally succeeded in compelling Ino to agree to disclose the information she was withholding as the forensics and medical teams arrived and gathered Intel from Itachi before beginning their work with both the body and crime scene.

"Okay," the blonde replied, lowering her eyes in defeat. "Naruto and Hinata always seemed like the happiest couple to me and they even talked about getting married. But…about two months ago…Naruto started acting kind of weird. He was angry and…jealous for some reason. Hinata kept trying to get through to him but the more she did the more he pulled away. Unable to take it anymore, she…broke it off. She never intended to end it for good, just until he decided to change his behavior. Even I don't know why he was acting that way."

"Acting weird," L replied, thumb against his mouth in a motion that was quickly becoming signature for him.

Light sighed and glanced over to Itachi.

"Light-kun?" L asked, "You look…hesitant."

The man nodded, "Yeah…I really don't want it to be this Uzumaki guy. And…I think I might have to ask Itachi to speak with his brother about this."

"A dilemma, I imagine," L replied. "It'd be an uncomfortable situation."

"You have no idea," Light replied before turning. He spoke out to Ino as he walked away, "You may leave."

Matsuda led her away and L followed Light over to where the Uchiha stood.

"I need to ask you to do something," Light began as Itachi looked to him. "Will you…ask your brother about any information he has regarding the details of Naruto and Hinata-san's break-up two months ago?"

The Uchiha lowered his eyes a moment before nodding. "Aa, I will." A deep sense of dread built up from within his mind and he looked to where Sasuke sat with a sigh. The very idea of Naruto being a murderer would upset him greatly.

…

Naomi's eyes suddenly widened as she pieced the connection together and, taking her coffee with her, she hastily walked towards the stage and made her way to the group on the far side. L immediately looked over to acknowledge her before his eyes fell to the mug in her hands and subsequently widened.

"Where did you get that, Misora-san?"

"The bar."

Eyes shifting, the man appeared to deliberate a moment before relenting. "I will have to remember to get some coffee later as well."

She narrowed her eyes so subtly then that she was momentarily concerned that he might've missed the change in her expression before he regarded her with a slight answering smile.

"Anyway," she replied, averting her attention to the two detectives who stood beside her associate. "That couple at the b-"

"Couple?" Itachi raised a brow before looking over and permitting a small smile when he saw his brother and Yokai. However, the dread instantly returned and his smile faded.

"He's your brother isn't he?"

"Aa."

"How did you know?" L looked to Naomi with a dramatic expression of intrigue.

Withholding the urge to slap his face away, she continued. "The resemblance is uncanny. But whatever, he and that girl…have been secretly dating for the past few months, which is a correlation I cannot ignore to the time the mechanic manager quit his job."

"He is the best friend of Itachi's brother," Light added solemnly.

"I see," Naomi replied, looking to the Uchiha with sincere regret.

"So, Naruto may have known about the relationship and might have become jealous over the aversion of his best friend's attention," L began, voicing his thoughts aloud. "This therefore resulted in the change in behavior and the eventual end to his own relationship with Hinata-san."

There was a brief silence before Itachi shook his head and added his own comment on the matter. "Naruto-kun…" he looked to L pointedly. "His favorite number is nine."

Light's eyes instantly narrowed in disbelief and he also looked to L, though he withheld any input on the matter. That fact was far too…coincidental. However, he was determined to believe it _had_ to be a coincidence.

L however, appeared entirely unaffected by this development and merely nodded. "The possibility of the shooter being Uzumaki Naruto is now at…92%" He looked down at the body, "With what we have, the nature of the message the killer wished to convey was this: You have taken something from me and so I'll do the same to you. I'll aim for _your_ heart as well."

Misora, being fully aware of how accurate her associate's percentages always were, could no longer deny the fact that they had discovered the identity of the shooter. All that remained was the final piece and, as she looked to the older Uchiha, she continued to feel regret at the man's expense for the task he would need to carry out. If only it had been Light. However, wishful thinking was not going to do her or anyone else any good.

…

"Sasuke," a voice spoke from beside his sibling.

The younger Uchiha turned to look up at his older brother before offering him a small smile, "Hey, Nii-san."

Itachi tried to form an answering smile but failed before sighing, "We need to talk."

Sasuke furrowed his brows slightly as he nodded, "sure." He then turned back to Yokai and removed his hand from hers before placing a kiss against her lips. "Be right back."

"Okay," she replied with a nod. After they walked away however, she looked to both Sasori and Kakashi with an expression of concern. Something was wrong.

The silver-haired man sighed before taking out a bottle of his finest tequila. "Shots anyone?"

"Definitely," Sasori responded immediately.

"…yeah," Yokai replied. "Why the hell not?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kakashi winked before proceeding to pour three glasses.

…

Placing himself a reasonable enough distance away from anyone that would overhear, Itachi sat at a table and Sasuke sat across from him.

"I…uhm…" The older Uchiha began, before leaning his forehead into his hand. "I need to ask you a few things about…Naruto-kun."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused. "What about him?"

"Well," Itachi sighed, lowering his hand. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened two months ago."

"Uhm…alright," the boy replied, still trying to figure out what the point was behind the sudden conversation. Something wasn't right and he was admittedly wary to discover why that was. "I told him about Yokai and I getting together and he seemed really excited about it at first. However, when I came to visit a week after, he started to act really territorial and jealous, worse than he ever has before. He was just being stupid and we argued that entire weekend and anytime we would talk after that. About two weeks after he told me that he and Hinata broke up. He went on and on about how everyone had abandoned him and I just told him how much of a dumbass he was being. I haven't…actually heard from him since our last big fight."

"Which was how long ago?"

"It's been...about ten days or so." Lowering his eyes, he sighed. "Although, I _did_ receive a missed call when I landed at the airport. I guess he tried calling while I was on the plane. I…didn't even bother calling him back."

"Shit…" Itachi said again, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

A feeling of worry settled upon Sasuke then and it momentarily replaced his confusion. "Nii-san…what's going on? What is this about?"

There was a lengthy silence before Itachi finally looked up and met his brother's gaze with one of immense regret. "Sasuke…Naruto-kun is our primary suspect in this case."

…

Hinata could barely even hear anything as Misa chatted with Sai and Ino. Tamaki remained silent and fiddled absently with her violin and Matsuda simply sat against the wall with an extremely distraught expression. The Hyuuga bit her lip and continuously wrung her hands. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and forced herself to recall what exactly had taken place during the final performance.

Neji had smirked and she had smiled back before looking to the faceless crowd. It was always so hard to see within the glare of the stage lights. However…something intangible seemed to dance along the edges of her subconscious and…as she fell further within her current, suspended mental state…it began to form into something substantial. At the time, she had believed herself to have only imagined it.

'_There,' _she pinpointed the image. Directly in front, and only visible for the briefest of moments at the cause of a picture being taken from within the audience, was the unmistakable pair of blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. _His _eyes. Eyes filled with turmoil and sorrow. An intense, jaded blue. He had been there. He had been there for the final act and had disappeared as soon as it was over.

Opening her own eyes, she felt clarity return and, despite the sudden weight that had settled over her, she stood and ran to the stage. She knew. The disturbing thought she had been avoiding was her own nightmarish reality and she _had _to face it. She owed it to Neji. Unable to even dwell on what such a reality meant or even come to terms with all the feelings that accompanied it, Hinata rushed toward the group before her.

"I…" she began, beckoning the attention of the three individuals. "I know who shot Neji Nii-san…"

Light's expression shifted into subtle astonishment and L looked to the girl intently. Naomi merely smiled consolingly at the Hyuuga. "Please, continue."

…

Matsuda stood and made his way to his office, determined to find out for himself whether or not any merit could be granted to everyone's assumptions. Unlocking the door, he made his way to the room and flipped on the light switch before turning on the computer and activating the video recordings. However, before he proceeded to watch the tape, he looked to his drawer and saw that the small device to activate the lighting was missing.

His heart jumped in response before he played back the surveillance camera from the evening. There wasn't one to his office but the duplicate key idea was more than enough of an explanation as to why his remote was missing. It could have been taken anytime during the last week as he had not thought to look through his drawers during that time.

Knowing full well that law enforcement could not demand to see any surveillance footage until an official statement and warrant were released, Matsuda was only curious for his own gratification. However, he was also fully prepared, should he see anything of note, to report it to them immediately.

Observing everyone who came in or out during the second performance he saw nothing and therefore continued on through to the final act. He could only see the cash register area, front door, back door and stage itself through the four cameras the establishment possessed. Also, because the lighting was always dimmed during the shows, it was difficult to make out any particular identities through the video.

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned forward. The front door opened once at the very beginning of the act. Someone walked through, wearing a white shirt and making himself more visible because of it. That person then appeared in the bar camera and seemed to hug the girl who worked there. However, from behind that first person, and just before the front door closed, someone else came through. That second individual simply disappeared into the crowd and could not be discerned anywhere else.

Continuing to watch, Matsuda saw when the lights were extinguished and the image was instantly blacked out. Several moments later, the light came back on and the entire area was completely visible. With a sigh, the manager reversed the footage until the blackout and watched the entire thing through. Hitting the rewind button again, he repeated the process until the fifth play through, where he suddenly leaned forward and caught sight of something.

Rewinding one more time, he paused it at the correct time and looked to the camera above the front door, in which, through the darkness, he could make out a small orb of light. He instantly knew what it was. It was the traffic light from outside. During the commotion that was the shooting, the killer had walked right outside the front door and had successfully escaped into the crowds that were the Christmas shoppers. Furthermore, he had most likely entered during the distraction that was caused by the compelling performances of the Hyuuga duet. He had been the one to slip in behind that first individual at the start of the final act.

Jumping up from his seat, Matsuda made his way out of the room and towards the stage. He could not determine the positive identity of the culprit, but he _could_ offer the investigation team a solid lead.

…

"It was…Naruto," Hinata replied, eyes lowering. "He was…my boyfriend. I remember seeing him now…during the performance. He was here."

Following her statement, Matsuda stepped onto the stage and explained his findings as well. Contrary to what had been first believed, the shooter _had_ been in the crowd and had escaped through the _front_ door. L, Light and Naomi nodded before looking over to Itachi as he joined them, face unreadable.

After revealing to Sasuke the nature of the investigation, the boy had merely remained silent, as if not knowing what to say. Itachi had then apologized before standing and returning to the crime scene, unable to bear the look of his brother's broken face. What could one do to console such a feeling? Betrayal, disbelief…immorality. There was nothing that could be done.

"Inform everyone that they are free to go, Light," the Uchiha directed. "And then head back to the station. I will meet you there."

As Yagami nodded and turned to leave, L called out to him. "Light-kun…I have enjoyed working with you."

Light looked to the strange individual wordlessly a moment before offering a genuine smile, "Yeah, me too. Perhaps we can do it again some time."

"Definitely," L brought a thumb to his lips.

Light then left the stage and proceeded to the back room before informing everyone that they were free to go. Sai and Ino stood and the former continued to console her as they left the room. Tamaki hesitated before slowly turning and heading to the practice room to retrieve her violin case.

Once he was alone with Misa, Light's features shifted from courteous to urgent. Grasping the girl's hand he made for the back exit. "We need to find Uzumaki before L and the others."

"Why?" she looked up at him with widened eyes and an expression of alarm.

"He's the murderer in this case and…" as he thought of the Hyuuga woman and the lifeless body of her cousin, his eyes narrowed. "I am going to pass judgment on him." He knew that, if left to the judicial system, the boy would meet with only a few years in prison and several more on parole. However, a life could not be compensated for in that way, nor the suffering caused at the loss of that life. What Uzamaki deserved…was a death sentence and Light was prepared to carry that sentence out, a fate he had bestowed upon countless other criminals. It was true justice, and _he_ was the deliverer of that justice.

Misa instantly understood what he meant and clutched his hand tighter as they stepped out into the cold night. She smiled and looked to the impending judgment with a familiar feeling of excitement and dedication.

…

"We are finished here," the forensics team explained to Itachi as they cleared away the body and surrounded the area with yellow tape. An outline of chalk contrasted the floor in the outline of Neji Hyuuga's fallen form.

"Well done," the Uchiha sighed as he nodded to the man before thanking everyone who had offered their services during the night's events. All that was left was a load of paperwork back at the office. If he was lucky, he would finish before dawn and be able to spend at least a few hours with his wife and daughter before the process began to locate and ultimately arrest Naruto.

The one thing Sasuke had said to him as he left the table was that he would find a ride home with Yokai later on in the evening. Itachi understood and had told him as much. The event would take a considerable amount of time for the boy to recover from.

A few moments later, Itachi exchanged goodbyes with those he knew and sighed when he did not see his sibling before leaving and heading to his car. Hesitating only briefly, he decided against heading back to the office right away and instead directed his vehicle in the direction of his home. Light could take care of things for a little while. He personally wanted to see his family, if only for a matter of minutes. Besides, he still had to pick up that gallon of milk for Sakura from the store. The mundane excursion would undoubtedly serve to clear his head before he had to return to the case at hand.

…

Hinata left the bar and absently walked down the snow cluttered sidewalk to her apartment, feeling akin to a ghost as she made her way across town. Matsuda walked silently beside her, having expressed his concern in allowing her to walk back on her own. She was grateful to him but could not find the will to say as much or even offer a smile. Her mind could hardly even process what had just happened. How could she even continue living her life normally?

"It'll be alright," the manager smiled down at her. "I…promise."

And, despite the simplicity of the man's words, she looked up and nodded slowly. That was the essential truth behind the entire tragedy. Life would go on and she would follow. It would take time but…somehow, she would find happiness again and be able to look back on everything with only a subtle and ever-present sadness.

"Thank you, Matsuda."

…

"Ready to head back?" Naomi looked over at her partner as they descended to the stage. It was amazing how fast the room had cleared after it had been announced that everyone could leave. Only the bartender and shorter man from earlier remained.

"Hm…" L replied as his glance drifted to the bar. "I need something first."

Misora furrowed her brows a moment as he walked to the counter before recognition set in and she watched as he sat in the stool in his signature, crouched position. Taking the seat beside him, she shook her head, "right. Your coffee."

"Exactly," he looked to her before addressing Kakashi. "Two cups of coffee and several packets of sugar and containers of cream, please."

"Two?"

L did not even bother looking to Naomi as the silver-haired man nodded and prepared the order. "Yes, one for me and one for you."

"I've already had some."

"You'll need another. We have a great deal of work to do."

Reasoning that there was no point in arguing, Naomi withheld a further comment before realizing that L had given away the fact of their partnership to the other two individuals sitting at the counter. She lowered her voice and said as much, to which he merely answered with a shrug. She supposed it did not really matter if the two of them knew anyway.

After a moment, she received her coffee and quickly grabbed two packets of sugar before L could take them all. He glanced to her before proceeding to pour the rest into his beverage.

"Thief," he muttered.

"You know how I like my coffee, you should've expected it."

"True."

And, as she relaxed into her seat and sipped at the warm liquid, she smiled in contentment for the first time in awhile. L had been right. She _had _needed the coffee.

"I'm often right," he stated only, once again predicting her thoughts.

…

"Will you help me, Yokai?"

As Sasuke stood beside the girl in the adjoining alley behind the bar, he awaited her answer with a feeling of desperation. He _needed _to go after Naruto before the police could find him. The boy would answer his call, no matter what. He did not even know if it was necessarily the right thing to do, trying to help the blonde escape his inevitable arrest, but he couldn't think about that at the moment. All he could focus on was the present situation and the obligation he owed his friend. Itachi did not even need to provide any further proof that it was Naruto who had committed the murder. Sasuke _knew_.

It was true, he had abandoned him, even if only slightly and he had to set things right. He did not know how he would be able to help his friend, but he was still willing to try. After all, he knew in complete certainty that, if the situation were reversed, Naruto would do the same for him. The boy had been in a fit of emotion and had not been thinking clearly, that much was evident, and Sasuke did not believe that it earned him countless years in prison. That would destroy his life and perhaps turn him onto a worse path than the one he had started on.

Yokai stared up at the boy she loved as she considered before a small smirk found its way to her face and she nodded. "If you feel this is the right thing to do then…yeah, I'll help you." She shrugged, "I trust your judgment." Pushing away from the wall she began to walk towards the street, "and besides, why would I pass up the opportunity to go up against the judicial system?"

Sasuke could not help the small smile that formed in reaction to her response. "Hey," he said as he fell in step beside her and grasped her hand. "I…really appreciate it."

She winked before leaning over and placing a kiss against his cheek. "Don't mention it, darlin'."

Sasuke then removed his phone from his pocket and dialed Naruto's number with his free hand. The boy answered almost instantly with a faint and mumbled greeting, his shame apparent.

"Hey, dumbass," the Uchiha replied. "Tell me where you are and don't answer the door for anyone but me. We have to get you out of this city."

…

"You can go back now," Kakashi said to Sasori. "I'm sure she's still in the practice room."

The shorter man sighed before taking a final sip of his whiskey and standing from the chair. After deliberating another moment, he proceeded across the room and to the stage, maneuvering around the yellow tape and venturing into the staff area. Upon nearing the indicated door, he heard the faint swell of the violin and smiled. He knew it was her.

Slowly turning the knob and entering the room, he stopped as he crossed the threshold and buried his hands securely into the front pocket of his hoodie. The girl, upon hearing his entrance, lowered the bow from its place upon her instrument and turned to look at him. They regarded one another in silence for several moments before she broke it with a small smile.

"Hi."

Sasori nodded, "hey."

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"It's Sasori."

"Sasori," she replied with a nod. "It's nice to finally meet you."

His eyes widened slightly and he regarded her in astonishment before recovering and returning the nod. "You too, Tamaki."

…

Kakashi sighed as he shut the lights off and locked the door to the '_Jaded Blue'_ before heading back to the bar and sitting in one of the seats with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He shook his head, "it's been some night."

…

From within the dark interior of his apartment, a boy clad in an orange shirt stood from his position on the floor, gun still held in hand and night vision glasses long since discarded. A third knock came from the front door and he cautiously approached.

'_Teme always delivers three knocks but…Itachi-sensei does also.'_

"Who's there?" he asked, voice hoarse.

Death, escape or prison sentence? There was a brief silence before the response came that would decide his fate.

"It's me."

**The End**


End file.
